1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted wheelchair holders or racks and, more particularly, to a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability.
2. General Background
Bumper-mounted racks for wheelchairs, bicycles or the like are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,841,544, 4,050,616, 3,800,967 are examples of known bumper-mounted racks. Bumper-mounted racks fix the elevation of the rack handles or arms which support the bicycles or wheelchair at a distance above the ground so that the wheels do not engage the ground or road during transport. Typically, cyclists are not encumbered by lifting a bicycle onto such a rack. However, in many instances lifting a wheelchair onto a bumper-mounted rack can be very strenuous especially for senior citizens or other care takers.
Several apparatus have been patented which are aimed at wheelchair lifting devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,069, issued to Worthington, entitled xe2x80x9cCHAIR CARRIERxe2x80x9d discloses a wheelchair carrier attached to the rear of a wheel which includes a winch and winch cable to pull or lift a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,813, issued to Strong, entitled xe2x80x9cWHEELCHAIR LIFTING DEVICExe2x80x9d and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,581, issued to Kahlman, entitled xe2x80x9cVEHICLE MOUNTED WHEELCHAIR CARRIERxe2x80x9d both disclose wheelchair lifting devices which include hydraulic pressurized lifting cylinders.
As will be seen more fully below, the present invention is substantially different in structure, methodology and approach from that of the prior wheelchair lifting devices.
The preferred embodiment of the vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability of the present invention solves the aforementioned problems in a straight forward and simple manner.
Broadly, what is provided is a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly for transporting a wheelchair and for use with a vehicle with a rear end coupler. The vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly comprises a stationary L-shaped frame including a vertical strut member and a horizontal strut member wherein the horizontal strut member is adapted to be coupled to the rear end coupler; a telescopic T-joint member telescopically coupled to move up or, alternately, down along said vertical strut member, said telescopic T-joint member having a vertical casing surrounding said vertical strut member and a horizontal crossbar member; a pair of support arms coupled in spaced relation to said horizontal crossbar member for supporting said wheelchair; and, a jack assembly integrated in said stationary L-shaped frame and coupled to said telescopic T-joint member wherein actuation of the jack assembly moves said vertical casing along said vertical strut member.
In a first embodiment, the present invention contemplates a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly which includes a jack assembly which comprises a threaded screw rod is rotatably coupled in said vertical strut member and accessible through a longitudinal channel in the vertical strut member and having a top end projection through such vertical strut member; a jack actuating member coupled to said top end of said threaded screw rod; and, a sliding rod coupler slidable coupled to said threaded screw rod and coupled to said vertical casing through said longitudinal opening wherein rotation of said jack actuating member in a first direction moves or slides said sliding rod coupler along said threaded screw rod in a first direction and in a second direction moves or slides said sliding rod coupler along said threaded screw rod in a second direction.
In another embodiment, the present invention contemplates a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly which includes a jack assembly which comprises a jack shaft coupled in said vertical strut member and accessible through a longitudinal channel formed in the vertical strut member; a jack actuating lever subassembly coupled to said jack shaft through said longitudinal opening; and, a lever subassembly housing surrounding said vertical strut member and affixed to said T-joint member wherein said T-joint member moves in unison therewith wherein actuation of the lever subassembly cooperates with said jack shaft to move or slide said lever subassembly housing up or, alternately, down said vertical strut member.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly which includes a pair of support arms for supporting, preferably, a folded wheelchair about the wheelchair""s arms wherein the pair of support arms are supported by a telescopic T-joint member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability so that the supported wheelchair can be lifted or raise above the ground a sufficient height to not interfere with the vehicle""s operation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability which is easily operated with little expenditure of energy, especially, by the elderly.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability which can accommodate a variety of wheelchair sizes.
In view of the above, a feature of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability which is easy to use.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability which is easy to install at the rear of the vehicle.
A further feature of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability which is relatively structurally simple.
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability which is capable of elevating a wheelchair above the ground at a variety of heights with little or no need for modifications to the rack assembly or vehicle. In other words, the vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly accommodates a variety of wheelchair heights (i.e., the distance from the bottom of the wheelchair""s wheel to the horizontal bar of the wheelchairs arm) and a variety of vehicle elevations (i.e., the elevation of a vehicle""s underside above the ground).
A still further feature of the present invention is to provide a vehicle-mounted wheelchair support rack assembly with lifting capability having a jack assembly which provides a means for lifting the wheelchair essentially continuously within a defined range (the length of the longitudinal opening) to a desired elevation to accommodate for the variety of wheelchair heights and the variety of vehicle elevations.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the drawings, the description given herein, and the appended claims.